Mysterious Edward Cullen
by prettyinpink21
Summary: Bella had a normal life, great boyfriend, and was happy. What happens when Edward Cullen comes to town, ready to shake things up?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I own nothing from Twilight or any of the other stories. It all belongs to Stefanie Meyers

I walked through the door of the high school and was immediatly welcomed by and boy with blond goldish hair who said his name was Mike.

"Hey whats going on my name is Mike"

"Mine is Bella, Um I'm new obviously can you show me where biology is?"

" Oh wow I have biology to we can walk together!"

His enthusiasm sort of scared me even though I was to kind to say anything.

"Well here we are I could ask Mr. Molena if we could be lab partners?"

"Ok sure I guess we could, are you sure?"

"I'm positive! Maybe we could go out Saturday?" he said

"I dont know what Chairle would say I mean I just got here and everything."

"I dont think he would mind at all, My famliy is friends with him."

"Ok fine then." I replied hastly

**Next Saturday:**

"Bells Mikes here" Chairle shouted from downstairs

"Ok" I yelled back

One minute later I was running down the stairs in jeans and a red turtle neck and I went out the front door and hopped in Mikes SUV as we were driving he stereos were blasting heavy metal I asked him to turn ot down but when he did he changed the channel to rock and roll but I didint need to worry we already at the theater.

"Two tickets for P.S. I Love You please" Mike said to the man in the front

We walked in and got a pop corn and two Dr. Peppers and we took our seats.

At the end of the movie on our way home we made plans to go out again. I was happy I had made at least one friend and maybe he would become my boyfriend.

**One month later:**

Me and Mike were officially a couple. I had made two good friends named Angela and Natalie. I sat with them everyday. But that was about to change when he showed up.

I was sitting in biology and then Edward Cullen walked in the room and he talked to the teacher for a moment and the Mr. Molena said "Bella you and Edward are now partners Mike move over with Jackson."

"Mr. Molena me and Bella are partners why do we have to switch?"

So Edward has a chance of catching up now move!"

Edward sat down and we started our experiment.

"So I guess you to are an item?"

"How did you know?"

"By the way he was upset you were being switched for me to be your partner to clingy in my opinion."

I was getting angry he cant call my boyfriend clingy. "Why do you care what he acts like not like you care or anything we dont know each other!"

"Well maybe we could hang out, not a date you could catch me up?"

"Maybe, ok fine its not a date though. But Mike cant know because he will flip out if he found out I was going to tutor you to catch you up. Ok agreed?"

"Ok i dont mind how about this Saturday?"

"Thats good for me, Mike and me arent doing anything Saturday."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow"

"Tomorrow it is"

The bell rang and I got up and the day ended and and I went to bed that night thinking about Edward Cullen. I went to sleep and and dreamt of him. And when I woke up I was sort of excited to see him I had mixed emotions and I was confused.

When the doorbell rang I ran to it but found something very different from what I thought I was going to see.

This story is dedicated to my friend Erin, I hope you read it and love it.

Please R&R and after five reveiws i will add on.


	2. The first date

I got some good reveiws so I decided to add on. So here it is.

When I opened the door Mike stood there with a smile as big as texas. He came in picked me up and said hello. Then he said we were going on a picnic.

I quikly thought of an excuse, "I dont feel good I cant go."

"But Bells your all dressed up you must have known I was coming?"

I looked down at my jeans and short sleaved beaded red top and thought wow I got dressed up for Edward Cullen even though I'm Mikes girlfriend, strange.

"I was trying the outfit out to see what it looked like then I was going back to sleep for a few hours mabye next weekend?" I said

"Ok I'll see you monday"

"Bye"

Then he left about twenty minutes later Edward showed up and I started tutoring him. About an hour into the studying I got hungry and asked him if he wanted anything to eat he said sure so I fixed up turkey sandwiches we ate in the kitchen and then he started a conversation.

"So this is a fun day spending all day working on biology."

"Yeah, wait did you say all day you were only staying till two?"

"Bella look at the clock it is two and were not even half way done yet!"

"Oh sorry"

"Its ok, why do you like Mike Newton?"

"Because he is nice sweet caring he always has plans for us the one thing I dont like is he wont let another guy near me."

"Well I could be nice caring sweet and protective."

"Yeah right you probaly have a girlfriend and Mike would freak."

"I dont have a girlfriends, and its your decision he isn't your boss."

I was getting nervous was he asking me out?, Did he like me?, Did I like him?

"Mabye but he is my boyfriend"

"How about one date one try?"

Was he asking me out?, He was, what about Mike? Well he has been clingy lately so one date couldent hurt, right? "Okay fine one date but I have to break things off with Mike because I'm not a cheater."

"I agree so mabye tomorow night we could see a movie and have dinner?"

"Sounds good."

**Later:**

Mike came over later to check on me and thats when I decided to tell him. "Mike latley I've been feeling like there is nothing between us so mabye we should take some time to see other people ok?"

"I think that is a good idea things have been kinda weird and its been almost a month and a half but I hope we can still be friends."

"That sounds great I'm gald we have agreed."

**Sunday night:**

Edward came to pick me up at seven sharp. we went to Port Angles and we saw the Parent Trap it was really funny then we went to Olive Grarden. At the end of the night we stoped at the front porch and he said:

"Bella I had a lot of fun maybe we could go out again?"

"Of course I had a ton of fun."

"Um can i kiss you good night?"

I nodded my head and we kissed it was amazing Mike's kisses were not even close to this there were fireworks and music and when he pulled away I went inside and went to bed thinking of that kiss.

I hoped you guys liked it I will add more soon but I want more revieiws. So R&R.


	3. Will you be my girlfriend

Heres my next chapter I will add more sometime monday or tuesday.

At school I went to my locker and looked in and saw a rose and then Edward walked up. I smiled at him. "Whats the rose for?"

"Well I was going to ask you if you wanted to be my girlfriend?"

"Oh um maybe lets wait for the second date okay cullen?"

"That sounds good how about tomorow night were a nice dress and meet me there at seven, and dont ask me about it because I can tell you its a surprise."

Saying yes was the easiest thing I ever said. When I answered his face lit up like Christmas day but better I was so happy to then the bell rang and we went to biology holding hands.

In biology we had to define the plants from the leaves we were looking at under the microscope me and Edward took turns I made a quik glance at Mike and he saw me he smiled and he mouthed whats up I replied and said nothing and turned around.

After biology me and Edward had English so we passed a few notes:

So what cant you tell me what were doing?

Because its a surprise for some I like a lot to show maybe we should be a couple.

Oh that sounds nice whos the lucky girl?

Oh just someone I sit next to in biology.

Just then the note disapprerd and our teacher was there saying that passing notes is not allowed and we got detention. After school Edward walked me to my car and said he should meet my dad so we started talking.

"I dont know if you want to."

"Bella I you cant just keep telling him oh he is just a friend and you have to meet my parents to so we wont be alone in the akwardness."

"Fine tomorow night your picking me up and then you meet him and then maybe if we have time we can go meet your parents after dinner is that okay with you?"

"Sounds great."

The next day flew by and soon enough I was getting ready for Edward to pick me up my dad was sitting at the table cleaqning his gun against my wishes. But when the doorbell rang I ran to the door and Edward walked in I introduced him to Charlie and he made edward promise he was going to take care of me and then we left. When we got to Olive Garden we were seated in a secluded spot and there were candles and roses. I said to him "Edward you didint have to do all this its only our second date."

"I know but I really like you and I want you to be my girlfriend if you would."

"I would love to, but I'm starved so lets eat ok?"

"Sounds good and we have to go after that so you can meet my parents as my girlfriend."

"Ok but what if they dont like me."

"Bella they will love you I've been talking about you nonstop they love how you sound they think you sound like a nice young lady."

"Ok I am really glad were a couple I like you a lot."

After the meal we left and when we got to Edwards house I was itroduced to his mom Esme his dad Carslisle his sister Alice and his two brother Emmet and Emmets girlfriend Rosalie and Alices boyfriend Jasper. I liked the family a lot and me and Alice became friends, Jasper was sort of quiet but he said he enjoyed meeting me and Emmet was really cool, Rosalie was kind of distant but I think over time mayb e we could become better friends, and by the time I left I felt like part of the family.

When I got home me and Edward kissed goodnight and then he said,

"Bella do you want me to come pick up in the morning for school?"

"Yeah thank you I would love it goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight see you tomorow."

When I walked in Charlie gave a sigh I told him goodnight showered and went to bed I was so tiered I fell asleep immediately. And when I woke up, got dressed, and walked out the door there he was in a shiny Volvo. And we walked in school hand in hand attracting stares from everyone but I didint care we just walked to biology. And when we got there shocked by what we saw.

Hope you guys liked it I try to lengthen my dtories but I dont want to drag them on and make them boring. did you like my cliff hanger? ha ha. R&R


	4. All bets are off

**Sorry for the no updating I was really busy so here it is.**

_Previously on Mysterious Edward Cullen:_

_We walked in to Biology and were shocked by what we saw._

It was Mike with a red face and looked pissed. "Bella you cheated on me with him!"

"No what are you talking about I never cheated on you with Edward." Then I thought wait he came over, no I was tutoring him so thats not cheating. Yeah I didint cheat.

"Yeah you did Lauren said you had Edward at your house."

"Oh so that bitch is stalking me?"

"No she likes Edward and so you know what its go time Cullen and the bets off."

"What bet Edward?"

"No bet I dont know what he's talking about."

"Oh you bo made a bet he could get you to dump me and go for him and the prize was fifty bucks and neither of us ever told you."

I stood there frozen with shock and I tried to get my berings and when I did I ran I fell and tried to get back and did and kept running all while Edward yelled my nameI ran into Angela and said "Angela can you tell the office I got sick and had to leave please."

Before she answered Edward called my name again. "Please I'll owe you big."

"Yeah go I stall Edward."

"You are the best friend I could ever have and Natalie."

Then I ran and at the door I looked back and saw Edward still running trying to catch me. But I was to fast and I ran to the parking lot got in my car and drove home. I cried for hours then I finally got up and went to go fix dinner. Charlie got home and asked how school was I said I didint feel good nd left. The rest of the night Edward called and he even showed up at the doorstep but my dad said I was out a total lie but who cares.

**EPOV:**

I couldent beleive wha I had done I cmpletly screwed everything up with Bella I loved her wow I never actually said that before about someone other than saying I love you mom or I love you dad but it was like riding a bike and I was going to tell her that but then my phone vibrated.

**Hey since you and Bella are over wanna hang out? Lauren**

I replied back:

**No me and Bella are still together how did you even get my number?**

**It dosent matter you will be mine somehow.**

I didint know what she meant but I didint care I just wanted Bella and only her.

**BPOV:**

At school Edward ran up and said to me the next day:

"Bella I'm so sorry I never thought you would find out I only made it up so I could be your boyfriend I really liked you please Bella."

"You lied to me if you had the nerve to get me with a bet it just shows that you could use a bet to get rid of me just as easily."

"I could never get rid of you when you ran away with pain streaking your face I knew I loved you because I felt the pain you felt pease take me back I love you Bella and I will say it to the whole school if I have to."

"Edward I just felt so used I love you though I'll take you back but if I ever find out you made a bet about me again I will walk away and never come back."

"Bella thank you."

He picked me up and swung me around while kissing me and I was happy everything was ok but I was serious I would leave him and never turn back.

Everything got better but Mike from now on gave me a glare. And he shoved me one tuesday and it wasent the first time it had happened he pushed me last week and the week before. And edward finally flipped.

"Do you have a problem with my girlfriend because you keep shoving her and if you dont quit it I will shove your ass right back."

"Oh I'm sorry but it seemd justice to shove a cheater."

"Thats it!"

"Edward NO!"

It was to late Edward punched Mike in the nose and kept walking I caught up to him and said:

"Thats was amazing thanks."

"I'm not going to let him shove my girlfriend."

"Lets go class before Mike says something."

In the end Mike didint say anything. I thought to myself my life was perfect I had the best boyfriend and we were going to celebrate our 6 month anervesary that night and everything went smoothly until I got back from the bathroom.

**Ok Reveiw and tell me how you like it. R&R soon thanks for the support.**


	5. To much drama

**Sorry I havent added in a while I've been really busy. Hope you like the new chapter.**

_Previously on Mysterious Edward Cullen:_

_Everything was going smoothly until I got back from the bathroom._

I saw Lauren Mallory in a skin tight leather hot pink dress sitting in my seat but it was pushed up against Edward and she was practically groping him in public. I walked over and heard her say:

"Eddie why are you rejecting me you said I was so special last week at your house?" She said with a pout.

"Edward what is she talking about?" I said anger building.

"He and me shared a special night last Wendsday."

I thought last night he said he couldent go out because he had to study. Study my ass he was sleeping around and I knew it because the look on his face said it all.

I got up walked away and called Angela to pick me up. luckily she was at a book store nearbye and I was so sick of the drama I didint care about Edward. I was sort of thankful that the drama was over. He texted a few times but I didint bother picking up or when he called then he caught up to me at school and he said:

"Bella I'm sorry she lied she showed up at my house no idea how she got my adress and she kissed me I didnt tell you because I thought you would think I was cheating." He pleaded.

"Ok I believe you but I think we should take some time off from each other." I said with no emotion.

"Ok I'm sorry maybe it will work out I want you to know I love you." He replied.

"Ok I hope it works out to I love you, see you araound." I said and walked away.

I walked away and didint turn back.

Febuary

March

April

It had been three months since the break up Edward had started dating of all people Lauren Mallory and they had a really bad relationship everytime they we next to each other in the hall and she saw me she would start kissing him even though it hurt me he woould back off and start yelling what is her problem I had dated a few guys nothing lasting more than a week nothing felt like how I felt like when I kissed Edward and most of the guys just wanted what all guys want. I was walking in the hall when Mike Newton ran up he was trying to get back with me ever since the break up and it was annoying.

"Hi Bella do you wanna go out sometime?" He said while grabbing my ass.

"Not really but you know what?" I said slyly.

"No what?" He said with a smile like he was going to get lucky.

"Want you to get your hand off my ass and walk away because I would never date you again so stop trying." I said with a smile.

"Fine your loss." He grumbled.

I turned around and started walking to biology the one class I hated becuase I sat next to him I walked in and just as I made it to my seat I drop my stuff. I saw another set of hands reach to grab my stuff and looked up and saw Edward he looked away and put my stuff on the desk.

Class passed and when I walked out Edward grabbed my hand.

"Bella I'm so sorry I've missed you so much." He said.

I've missed you to I cant beleive your dating Lauren is it horrible?" I said hastliy.

"I know I'm terrible for saying this but I would date a dog over her." He laughed.

And I dont know why but we both leaned in and then we kissed. It was like nothing happened there were sparks and fireworks the whole nine yards. Then we heard a shreaik we backed up and saw Lauren who looked pissed.

"Bella you are kissing my boyfriend." She yelled.

"Lauren please I'm sorry but its over." He said quietly.

"You slut you just go around stealing peoples boyfriends." She screamed.

"Really I'm the slut you tried to steal my boyfriend and I'm the slut sure at least I have values." I said.

Then she slapped me and just my luck I fell. I blacked out and when I woke up Eward was calling my name I said:

"Shut up I'm fine." I said sacasticly.

"Oh god thank you." He replied.

I had to go to the nurse and then I got to leave and Edward got to come with me claiming of a stomach ache. We got to my car and he said:

"So the kiss what are we going to do?"

"I dont know should we get back together?" I replied.

"I never wanted to break up but you wanted to do you think we could start over?" He pleaded.

"I I dont know, m maybe, I'm not sure. O okay I want to start over." I stuttered

"I promise if you take me back I promise to be the best boyfriend you will ever have because I love you so much and maybe one day if I'm lucky enough I'll be your husband and I promise to be all that if you will take me back, please." He pleaded.

"Okay but no more drama we will stay as far away as we can right?" I said seriously.

"Yes we will go miles away if that works." He replied.

We had gotten back together Lauren kept makin snarky remarks but I just ignored her it was so much easier to ignore her everyone got used to us as a couple and things got better my dad was still on the fence since the awful breakup I told him its ok but what made him settle and not in a good way was when he came home from work and me and Edward were having happy time. Were just making out thank god we hadent gotten that far we both werent ready at all.

_Flashback:_

_Me and Edward were making out we were on the couch and it was intense and my dad walked in we jerked apart and he said:_

_"Bella I brought pizza home you and Edward can have some in the kitchen, with me okay come on, hustle, double time."_

_He all but ran out of the room me and my dad werent good with feelings so this was like saying he had to tell Edward that he was the best boyfriend ever. Not fun._

_End of flashback._

I shuddered at the memory. It was so embarassing. All in all everything was great and thats just how it was going to stay.

Two weeks later

"Come on Bells" Edward yelled.

"Im coming!" I yelled back.

It was my birthday and we were going to the beach to have a cook out. He had a surprise but he wouldent tell me what it was so I was being duficult because I hated surprises. We got to the beach and set up. Then he pulled out a little box. It said Tiffanys.

"Edward you know I hate exspensive stuff." I moaned.

"Just open it." He said.

Inside was a little braclet that had my name engraved in it. I was engraved on a heart and the heart was silver as was the chain.

"Edward thank you its beautiful!" I squealed.

"Its nothing compared to you." He replied.

The rest of the day we spent at the beach then we went to his house for my party.

**I think I will be ending this soon but I want more reveiws ok Or the ending wont cpme and read my other stories to I want reveiws.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry its been so long I have really been distracted and I'm hoping to add more to my writing skills so read, and I hope you enjoy.**

Bella POV:

Me and Edward pulled into his driveway, I hadent met his family since we had only been datng for like a month so I hoped it all went well. As soon as I got out of the car I was nearly pushed over as a girl a couple inches shorter than me, with black hair in a pixie cut, she was wearing a light pink sweater, and a pair of regular wash skinny jeans, and ballet flats.

"Hi I'm Alice I'm Edwards sister. Its so great to meet you. Come inside and meet everyone." Alice said in one big breath and then proceded to drag me inside, with Edward and me almost having to jog to keep up. Their house was a three story house, it was white it wasent quite a victorian but it looked like it was an older house. The inside was even more beautiful than the outside. The family room was a deep red with brown leather couches, and deep brown wood side tables and a coffee table. Then they had a gold rug on the floor, and a plasma screen hooked up to the wall.

"Hello Bella, I'm Esme. Its very nice to meet you." Edward's mother said. She was standing by the couch in a cream shirt, and a black skirt, with black stiletto heels.

"Hi, its nice to meet you too Esme." I replied.

"I'm Carlslile, Edwards dad." His father said walking out of the kitchen in a dark blue button up, and black pants.

"Hi, thank you for throwing this party for me." I told him.

"Oh your welcome Bella, its no problem at all, were just glad that our son has found someone who can make him happy." He replied.

"Well your son is extremely amazing, you raised him well." I told him in my most sincere voice.

"BELLA!" A boy who was big and burly with brown hair shouted, then engulfed me in a giant bear hug.

"Emmet let her down!" A beautiful girl with blond wavy hair, wearing black skinny jeans, and a hot pink scoop neck top. "Excuse my boyfriend he is a bit over-exuberent. I'm Rosalie and this is Emmet he is Edwars brother and I'm his girlfriend."

"Its nice to meet you Rosalie and Emmet," I told her.

"Sorry about the bear hug I get really excited." Emmet said to me.

"Its cool, your like the crazy big brother." I told him.

"Well if you every need anyone to give you a noogie just call me." He replied.

" There you are Bella I wanted you to meet someone who not only really close to me but Rosalies brother as well." Alice said walking into the family room dragging a boy with blondish redish hair by the hand in with her. "This is Jasper, he is my boyfriend."

"Its very nice to meet you Bella, Edward has talked about you a lot," Jasper said to me.

"Its nice to meet you to Jasper, I hope its all good things that he has told you." I replied.

"Only the best," Came Edwards velvety voice, as his arms wrapped around my waist. " Come on I'll show you the rest of the house okay?"

"Sure, I guess I'll see all of you later." I told everyon.

"Okay later, Bye, See you soon." Everyone Chorused.

Edward pulled me through the house taking me through a stainless steel kitchen with a double door fridge, a huge island, and a little nook with a table for two with magazines scattered on it. Then we were in the dinning room it was beautiful, it had a dark wood table for like twelve people with cream walls and a buch of family portraits and pictures, I noticed one of Edward when he must have been seven or eight, with his crazy hair and missing two front teeth he was wearing a raindeer sweater and a santa hat.

"I guess all you wanted for Christmas was two front teeth." I told him

"Yeah they drove me crazy all year saying that, Emmet even went to the trouble of writing it on a paper and taping it to my door with Edwards Christmas Wish on it," He replied chuckling.

Then we were off again we went up the stairs where Edward pointed out his parents room and his fathers office, then we were on the third floor on the left was Alice and Emmets room and then on the right was Edwards. We went through the door and I saw deep brown walls with a cream floors and a big bed with a dark blue comforter, then on the right was a big window with a dark blue couch infront of it. Then on the walls were CD's and books of all kinds.

"I guess you hate reading and music right?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh yeah cant stand it." Edward replied in a matching sarcastic tone. Thats the thing I love about Edward is he will joke back not just look at you with a look like 'what the heck are you talking about?'.

"So what do you think of my humble abode?" Edward asked.

"Its nice, cozy." I said as I moved closer to him.

"Well it seems more cozy now that your here." He said as he moved closer to. Soon our faces were only inches apart, and then we were kissing. When I kissed Edward it felt like I was home, to soon though Alice started banging on the door yelling,

"HEY, you two lovebirds get out here Charlies here, and dinner is almost ready."

"Okay were coming." Edward shouted back.

"Well I guess it was nice while it lasted." I said.

"Yeah it was but your going to have fun. I'm glad that we got back together Bella I really am." He told me sincerety dripping from his words.

"Thank you Edward well we better get back down there before Charlie sicks the swat team on you." I told him.

"Okay babe." He replied.

We walked down the hall and down the stairs where my dad was standing with Carslile and Esme chit chating and laughing.

"Hey Bells happy birthday." Charlie said while handing me a small box wrapped in a light blue paper with silver 'happy birthdays' dotting it.

"Thank you dad." I replied.

"Here I'll go put this on the table." Alice said as she takes the present and goes into the family room.

"Dinners ready." Esme called from the kitchen.

"Okay sweetheart" Carslile replied.

We all walked into the kitchen Emmet running by tripping me causing me to fall until Edward caught me.

"Really Emmet?" Edward said annoyidly.

'Sorry I didint know our little Bella was so fragile." He said to him.

"Well she is so watch where your going." He told him.

"Okay sorry Bella, now lets go eat." he said running off again.

"Are you okay baby?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah but I am extremely hungry lets go." I said grabbing his hand.

We finally made it into the dinning room, with an odd look from my dad we sat down. There was a plate of Mushroom Raviolli, and a big bowl of tossed salad.

"Oh my gosh this all looks so good." I exclaimed.

"Thank you dear." Esme said.

"Well lets eat." Carslile said.

We all sat and started eating there was mostly small chitter chat around the table we all laughed and even Charlie seemed to be warming up to the Cullens especially Edward. I was happy my dad liked my boyfriend. All the sudden the doorbell rand and someone started banging on the door.

"Are any of you expecting someone?" Esme asked us all.

"Yeah I ordered a pizza about twenty minutes ago." Emmet said, then once he noticed our expressions, which were all like 'really Emmet?' he said, "I'm just kidding."

"Well I'll get the door and if it is a pizza guy your in major trouble." Esme said scolding Emmet. As she walked out he said:

"It really isint a pizza guy."

"I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL I TALK TO EDWARD, AND I WANT TO TALK TO HIM NOW" Someone, a female in particular, roared from the foyer.

"You should leave now bofore you embarress yourself anymore Lauren." Esme said sternly.

Edward jumped up and grabbed me by the hand and told his dad he would take me upstairs to Alices room, and for Charlie to put on his badge because he might need to. As he lead to the stairs, Alice followed us up. Then I heard a screech and was pushed down, as I fell down the stairs everything blacked out.


End file.
